


Counting stars alone together

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: When you walk into the common room you find Steve sitting in the dark. When you ask him what's wrong he breaks down.~Happy Ending~





	Counting stars alone together

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Allein zu zweit" by The Voice of Germany contestant Flo Unger.   
> Translated the title of the song is "Alone together". Technically, it doesn't fit into the MCU timeline because Flo was only on the Voice in 2016, but I didn't care, I love this song.  
> I've included a translation of the first two verses and the chorus at the beginning and I highly encourage you to check out the song.   
> I hope you have fun reading this fic.   
> Love, Sarah

~How big is the universe?  
Everything points to infinite.  
but nobody has seen it, it’s not certain.  
So you simply trust reason.  
When everything seems much too deeply hidden  
and millions of questions torture you.  
When you don’t know how to go on  
simply listen to the wind  
because then I’ll be here,  
just trust me blindly.  
Let everything be  
let’s just go somewhere  
count the stars alone together  
tell the whole world alone together.~

When you walked into the common room of the Avengers Tower it was dark. You’d turned around to switch the lights on when you heard a hoarse voice ask:” Leave it off, please?”  
You swivelled around and could barely make out the shadow of your boyfriend, who was sitting on one of the couches, shoulders hunched and head hanging down.  
“What is it, Stevie? Why are you sitting in the dark like this?”  
You walked around the couch to kneel in front of him. The despair and defeat you could see in his eyes hurt you so deeply that you almost looked away. But you knew that you had to stay with him and be strong for him to make at least some of the pain go away.  
“Hey. Talk to me please. I want to help you.”  
“I can’t help him, (Y/N). Everything is such a mess. The lead was useless. It was an old facility nobody has entered for at least a decade. There wasn’t even any intel to discover. I’ll never find him, (Y/N). And if I can’t find Bucky how am I supposed to help him?”  
Your heart broke at his words and you hugged him tightly. his strong arms pulled you closer as he started to shake with silent sobs.  
“Shhh. We’re going to continue to look for him and we won’t stop until we’ve found him. I’m pretty sure he’s not with Hydra anymore, which doesn’t exactly make our task easier because looking for a trained spy on the whole planet is like looking for the needle in the haystack. But we’ve also got Nat. She knows his training, she can understand how he thinks and I’m sure with her help we can find him.”  
You kept your arms wrapped tightly around him until his sobs and tears had died down.  
“Come on. I want to show you something.”  
Your hand outstretched for him to take you slowly stood up, waiting for him. When he had taken hold of your hand you started to pull him towards the elevator.  
“JARVIS? Please take us all the way up.”  
“Of course, Ms (Y/L/N).”  
You turned around to Steve and wiped away the last tears that were glistening on his cheeks. Leaning up, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes yet graced his full lips.  
“I love you so much, (Y/N). I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Probably brooding the whole day.” You quipped, trying to make the smile stay.  
A soft ding announced your arrival at your destination. The doors opened to reveal the rooftop.  
“Why are we up here?”  
You took his hand again and pulled him over to a little secluded area.  
“If we lie down here we can actually see a few stars. I thought it might help to just spend time together up here, looking at the stars…” you trailed off, suddenly unsure of your idea. But when you turned around, Steve had already sat down on the ground and held open his arms for you to snuggle into.  
“Thank you. For some reason, this really helps. I never even realized how few stars you can see nowadays. Back in the thirties there were so many stars. Bucky and I actually snuck up to the roof sometimes when we were teenagers to see the stars. They were so bright, even my crappy eyes didn’t obscure the brightest of them.”  
You smile fondly. “Someday we are going to go to the countryside and look at the stars. I bet your eyes can see way more stars than back then. Sadly the city is too bright to really see the stars properly.”  
“It’s still real nice to be up here with you.”  
After that the two of you settled into a comfortable silence. Steve’s hands wandered over your body and he nuzzled your neck softly. At that moment you were truly content. Your boyfriend held you in his arms, you felt warm, safe and loved. All the problems of the world, all the questions usually at the back of your minds didn’t matter, quieted down and melted away. You started to hum softly.  
“What is that?”  
“A song I found on youtube. It’s from the German version of the Voice. He sings about being with the One and that nothing else matters when he’s with her. I can show it to you later, if you want. He does sing in Germany but there’s some pretty good translations out there. Plus, I could translate for you.”  
Steve pulled you a little closer. “I would like that. But I have a different plan for the immediate future…” With that he started to kiss you passionately and let’s just say the two of you didn’t make it down from that rooftop for quite a while.... Thank god that Tony doesn’t have any cameras in that specific area of the roof. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I you enjoyed this fic please let me know by leaving kudos or a comment.  
> Love, Sarah


End file.
